El conejo, el playboy de la naturaleza
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Spin-Off de Caos la era de Spike. Pequeña historia romántica sobre el amor perdido de Angel la mascota de Fluttershy


**Una hurra para el conejo, el playboy de la naturaleza**

Miércoles a la tarde, un bonito día otoñal entre esas pocas semanas que separaban el otoño del invierno; y por lo mismo era perfecta para que las chicas sacaran a pasear a sus mascotas antes que Tank y Angel se fueran a hibernar. Y por lo visto todos se encontraban de excelente humor, sólo faltaban Opal y Rarity pero ya estaban acostumbradas a eso.

—Lo más seguro es que esté decidiéndose entre su atuendo y el de Opal — dijo Applejack rodando los ojos. — Como siempre quiere asegurarse que combine todo, es algo pesado.

—Bueno, ella se lo pierde — dijo Twilight en tono conciliador. — Déjala Applejack, ya verás cómo pronto vendrán. Lo importante es que estamos aquí por nuestras mascotas.

—Es cierto — dijo Fluttershy mirando cómo Angel saltaba alegremente hacia Tank, Winona, Owlowicious y Gummy que estaba sobre el caparazón de Tank. — ¡Mira cómo se divierten! Sólo espero que Opal se les una pronto, le gusta mucho estar con amigos.

Mientras tanto la gata en cuestión miraba el suéter que su dueña le había confeccionado, bonito y todo pero a todas luces restringiría su movilidad y como gato eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Bueno, el momento de la verdad estaba cerca.

—¡Opal querida tengo este hermoso obsequio sólo para ti! Es lindo y…

Opal escapó por una esquina y por la puertecita. Rarity suspiró, no tenía tiempo para esto; así que fue tras ella como pudo. La gata miró de reojo que Rarity se acercaba, aceleró ligeramente y finalmente encontró al poni que andaba buscando, él podría ayudarla.

—¡Ey Opal! ¿Qué te cuentas? ¿No deberías estar ya con tus amigos las otras mascotas? — Sonrió alegremente Rumble.

Rarity finalmente había llegado pero frenó violentamente al ver con quién hablaba Opal.

—¿Un suéter que como siempre es incómodo para la movilidad? Bueno tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta amiga pero… ¿segura? De acuerdo pero hay soluciones más diplomáticas amiga Opal. Bueno, ni modo, ¡como siempre el gran Mist feliz de ayudar!

—¡Espera, espera! — Se apresuró a decir Rarity cuando vio que Rumble ya tornaba sus cascos negros. — Ya entendí, ya entendí, no le gusta. ¿Podrías parar por favor Rumble?

El pegaso miró a la gata, que asintió levemente pero no antes que Rarity a regañadientes escondiera el mentado suéter en su alforja.

—Todos son críticos, no tiene gusto por la moda — dijo Rarity bastante ofendida.

—Rarity, no le gustan — dijo el pegaso blanco. — Entiende, tus diseños son hermosos, Opal está de acuerdo en ese punto. Pero no la dejan moverse como le gusta, es un gato, los gatos son ágiles y necesitan ejercitarse. Trata de concentrarte en ese punto y no habrá problemas, ¿sí?

Rarity miró su diseño, luego al chico, luego a la gata y otra vez a Rumble. Sonrió.

—Gracias por el consejo Rumble, lo tendré en cuenta. Lo lamento mucho Opal.

La gata ronroneó dándose por satisfecha y ambas se dirigieron a su día de mascotas.

—Eso fue más algo que haría Fluttershy, ¿no crees? — Dijo Scootaloo desde una nube.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga Scoots? El chiste entre Rarity y Opal se está poniendo viejo, además me gusta mucho mi puesto del caos porque me encantan los animales.

Scootaloo tuvo que sonreír, por lo visto su amigo Rumble tenía también su lado tierno.

—Como sea, ¿quieres hacer algo? Apple Bloom está ocupada haciendo no sé qué con su hermano mayor y bueno; Spike y Sweetie están en sus momentos acaramelados.

Efectivamente a lo lejos se veía al dragón y a la unicornio pasear por el parque muy juntos.

—¡Uf! En serio que dan caries de sólo verlos — dijo Rumble con una gotita en la sien.

—No me quiero imaginar qué será al oírlos — dijo Scootaloo. — ¿Y bien, alguna idea?

Mientras tanto las mascotas ya se habían juntado y estaban jugando todos tranquilamente, todos menos Angel que parecía muy concentrado haciendo algunos cálculos.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy Angel? ¿Quieres hacerle competencia a Gummy? — Le preguntó Owlowicious a su amigo.

Angel se volvió fastidiado al búho pero al final suspiró.

—Ja-ja, bueno, tal vez. Disculpa amigo pero digamos que es una de las épocas más estresantes para mí. El invierno casi se nos viene encima y tengo que hacer la distribución adecuada de las madrigueras para todos los que nos vamos a hibernar. El maldito problema es que vinieron como seis compañeros a decirme que los reubique porque, ¡puf! de la noche a la mañana ahora están juntos y quieren pasar la hibernación con su nueva pareja lo cual significa muchos problemas al momento de reubicarlos ver qué hago con la madriguera vacía a quién muevo para que pueda quedarse en una madriguera más grande y a quién a otra más pequeña sin que surjan conflictos y ¡arg!

Los demás animales hicieron un gesto de entendimiento, y era que cuando Fluttershy no estaba quien estaba a cargo en la cabaña era Angel; era algo así como el jefe que se encargaba de la distribución, resolver conflictos y mantener el orden en general. Quería mucho a Fluttershy y por eso hacía lo posible por ahorrarle problemas, sólo cuando había extrema necesidad dejaba que ella resolviera las cosas pero por lo general era Angel.

—No es para tanto Angel — dijo Tank. — Lo haces cada año.

—Sí, no veo por qué te estresas tanto por estas cosas — dijo Opal tranquilamente.

—No es sólo eso — dijo Angel. — Es todo lo que implica después. La distribución es una cosa pero luego vienen las crías que nacerán y hoy serán tantas… muchas de las parejas nuevas son de compañeros míos y bueno, ya saben la fama que tenemos los conejos.

—Los playboy de la naturaleza — dijo pensativamente Owlowicious.

—¿Playboy? ¿Playboy? — Saltó alegremente Winona en círculos alrededor de los amigos — ¡No entiendo! ¡Playboy! ¿Qué significa playboy, eh? ¡Playboy, hasta suena gracioso!

—Ehem… los conejos tienden mucho a reproducirse como conejos — trató de explicar el búho.

—¿Como conejos? ¿Conejos? ¡Ah! ¡Reproducirse como conejos, genial! — Dijo Winona ya entendiendo. — ¿Ya es hora de comer?

—Ve a preguntarle a tu dueña eso — dijo Opal algo incómoda ante la hiperactividad de su compañera. — ¿Y eso te preocupa? Siempre es lo mismo Angel, en todo caso si te haces un lío con los números pídele al reptil aquí presente que te haga el favor.

Gummy asintió levemente.

—Claro, sabiendo que son ocho crías por parto aproximadamente sólo necesito el número de parejas que se hicieron este año, las condiciones de las madrigueras y listo; ni siquiera tengo que desconectarme para eso.

Angel movió sus bigotes furiosamente y fue hacia Fluttershy dando saltitos.

—¡Olvídenlo! No sé por qué me pongo a discutir esto con ustedes…

—¡Angel! ¡Angel! — Llamó Winona. — ¿Por qué te pones así, Angel? ¿Hicimos algo mal?

—Que yo sepa no, tal vez se levantó con la oreja izquierda — dijo Opal igualmente extrañada.

Mirándolo alejarse, Owlowicious soltó un débil ulular desinteresado.

—Entiendo, ¿cuántos años tienes Angel? ¿Ya tres? Y todo este tiempo solo.

Angel se congeló y miró a su amigo el búho.

—¿Qué quisiste decir, eh?

—¿No es eso lo que te molesta? — Dijo el búho volando suavemente hacia él. — Tres años y sigues sin hallar compañera, ¿o me equivoco? Es bastante triste, sobre todo porque los conejos alcanzan la madurez a partir de los cuatro meses.

Angel iba a responderle como debiera pero al final bajó las orejas derrotado.

—¡Bien! ¡Me atrapaste, bravo por ti señor sabio Owlowicious!

—Con esa actitud no me extraña que no hayas encontrado a nadie — dijo de malas Opal.

—Ja-ja — dijo Angel. — ¡Para su información muchas jovencitas me buscan, para ellas el jefe maduro y responsable es un gran partido! ¡Un excelente partido diría yo! Y siempre que es la temporada de apareamiento me llegan cartas de admiradoras… y no sólo conejas, uno que otro conejo cree que por estar solo todo este tiempo tengo sus mismas inclinaciones pero esa es otra historia.

Todos menos Owlowicious tenían una gotita en la sien. Al final el búho acarició la cabeza de Angel a modo de consuelo.

—No soy experto, eso o digo desde ya, pero dime Angel; ¿acaso te enamoraste pero al final no pudo ser?

Como siempre el maldito búho había acertado. Angel sintió un temblor en todo su cuerpo y suspiró derrotado.

—Yo… ¿cómo le haces para meterte en mi cabeza, eh Owlowicious?

—¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Opal arqueando el rabo repentinamente interesada.

—Fue hace mucho… mucho tiempo justo antes que… digamos que ella y yo fuimos vecinos de madriguera, y antes que alguien pregunte sí; fuimos 'bebés de hibernación' y el primero que haga un chiste sobre conejos reproduciéndose como conejos me va a conocer.

—Tranquilízate Angel, nadie está diciendo nada — dijo el búho.

— Eso, bájale a tu mal humor — dijo Gummy. — No es culpa nuestra que aún no hayas conocido esa expresión en carne propia.

Todos miraron a Gummy con reprobación pero también tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para aguantar la risa. Angel miró con furia al lagarto pero al final suspiró con tristeza.

—Ella era bellísima, la única coneja completamente negra que alguna vez conocí; ¡y esos hermosos ojos rojos! Yo, desde que supe qué era el amor no podía quitarle mis ojos de encima a Fluff, era bellísima mi razón de ser.

—¿Y entonces? — Preguntó Opal en un tono repentinamente compasivo.

—Fluttershy me adoptó, de hecho yo fui su primera mascota. Luego siguió adoptando y adoptando cuando tuvo una casa más grande y yo me hacía ilusiones que algún día traeríaa Fluff de vuelta a mi vida, pero… alguien más se había llevado a Fluff, mi bella Fluff. No sé chicos, nunca he podido ver a alguien más de la misma manera.

—Qué bello, eso es estar enamorado — dijo Opal enternecida.

Angel suspiró tristemente.

—Es pesado, saber que el amor de tu vida no volverá a ti nunca es una nube negra que te ensombrece hasta los días más bellos.

—Vaya, quién diría que tienes alma de poeta — dijo Opal ya sin saber qué decir.

—¿Y no hay forma de obtener siquiera una pista de qué fue de Fluff? — Preguntó Owlowicious.

—No, me temo que la buena señora que me vendió a Fluttershy tiempo atrás ya pasó a mejor vida; no hay forma de saber nada, y ella no era ni la mitad de buena que Fluttershy para comunicarse con nosotros así que aunque viviera serviría de algo.

De pronto el ambiente se había tornado triste y nadie decía nada. Pero entonces Gummy intervino.

—Oigan, no nos pongamos así, de hecho estoy seguro que hay una solución matemáticamente exacta para los problemas de amor de Angel.

—Gummy estoy seguro que este es del tipo de cosas que se solucionan solas — comenzó a decir Tank pero era tarde pues el lagarto ya había puesto los ojos en blanco y se quedó tieso. — Y… lo perdimos.

—Cada dos por tres lo mismo — dijo de mal humor Angel. — Déjenlo.

Se iba a alejar a saltitos cuando un par de potros a toda velocidad se chocaron con el grupo, específicamente el caparazón de Tank que por suerte se escondió a tiempo que el potro caía violentamente de su scooter y la potra que le seguía le cayó encima.

—¡Puf! ¡QUÍTENSE DE ENCIMA PEDAZOS DE M#R "D! — Gritó Angel por debajo de los dos ponis.

Scootaloo y Rumble se movieron justo a tiempo.

—Wow, lo sentimos conejo pero estábamos compitiendo y…

—Ajá, tuviste suerte que la tortuga nos interrumpiera de golpe — presumió Scootaloo quitándose de encima de Rumble y él a la vez de Angel. — Te hubiera aplastado.

—Yo iba ganando si no estoy mal — dijo Rumble, — y hablando de aplastar, ¿quién le cayó primero al conejo?

—Ajá, ¿acaso importa potro de los mil demonios? — Dijo Angel aunque sólo uno de ellos podía entender. — Lo que importa es que como siempre los agentes del caos vienen a arruinar la paz de todo, ¿cuál es el plan ahora, eh?

Rumble retrocedió un par de pasos por la ira del conejo. Scoots sólo lo miró divertida.

—¿Qué tanto dice?

—Entre otras cosas me sorprende que haya aprendido semejantes palabrotas en la casa de Fluttershy — dijo Rumble a modo de broma. — ¿Pero en serio qué le pasa al orejudo?

—Está molesto por su amor perdido, una coneja de color negro que conoció hace mucho — respondió Tank.

—Ah, oigan quizás pueda ayudar, un conejo negro me suena a…

—¡Nadie te pidió tu ayuda Mist! — Dijo Angel muy molesto brincando a otro lado. — Como si no conociera tus trucos, no me vas a convencer de transformarme ni nada, ya fue mucho con la vez en que casi le doy un infarto a Fluttershy porque tú me pintaste de morado. Y tú Tank, ¿quién te manda a meter a Mist en mis asuntos? ¡Vamos!

Y se fueron.

—¿En serio qué fue todo eso? — Preguntó Scootaloo que se perdió la mitad de la conversación.

—Nada importante — dijo Rumble como si nada. — ¿Competimos otra vez o quieres hacer otra cosa?

—¡Te vas a cenar mi polvo Rumble! — Dijo Scootaloo montándose en su scooter y alejándose.

Rumble sonrió y la siguió.

Al otro día Angel se levantó de pésimo humor, Fluttershy lo sabía pero también sabía que era un conejito muy orgulloso por lo que lo dejó ser. Por su parte el conejo se fue saltando pensativo.

—¡Ehem! ¡Señor Angel, señor Angel espere! — Dijo alguien.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó él volviéndose hacia la conejita que se le aproximaba. Y tuvo que contenerse para no hacer un face-paw. Siempre lo mismo, siempre lo mismo. Era una coneja jovencita, un año o año y medio menor que él que le miraba sonrojada y con una carta detrás de la espalda. — ¿En qué puedo ayudarte querida?

—Yo… ¡por favor acepte mis sentimientos! — Pidió la coneja entregando la carta y se alejó saltando.

Angel la tomó con cuidado y consciente que tenía varios pares de ojos clavados en su nuca fue a leerla afuera. Siempre lo mismo… pero tal vez no fuera tan malo. Después de todo si esto seguía así llegaría el punto en donde dejarían de verlo como un maduro atractivo y buen partido a un anciano solterón y amargado. Cuando pensó que estaba ya lo suficientemente alejado se dispuso a leer su carta. Era tal como lo sospechó, una carta de amor… un amor juvenil por la súper estrella de la cabaña.

—¿Por qué no probarlo? Después de todo no hay garantía que la encuentre otra vez… pero, simplemente no puedo.

—Oye, ¿seguro que no quieres que te eche un casco? — Dijo de pronto Rumble apareciéndose detrás de Angel.

El conejo dio un enorme salto y encaró al pegaso.

—¿Qué se supone que haces escuchando conversaciones ajenas, eh?

—Si lo dices en voz alta no es sólo para ti — le dijo Rumble con calma. — ¿Y en serio no quieres ayuda? Porque estoy muy seguro que tengo la solución a tu problema.

—¿No tienes un poco de caos que ir a hacer por ahí? — Le espetó Angel de malas.

—No, Spike acordó dar tregua hasta que terminen de reparar Ponyville — dijo Rumble tranquilamente. — Pero está bien, adiós Angel y suerte.

Angel suspiró fastidiado y fue a buscar a sus amigos. Por suerte ellos ya lo habían salido a buscar a él.

—Vaya, no pensé que vinieran por mí — dijo el conejo, luego fijándose en Gummy. — ¿El lagarto sigue en esas?

Tank, que llevaba al ausente Gummy, asintió.

—Sí, no contemos con él en un buen rato.

—Pero bueno, estuvimos hablando y tal vez lo único que podamos hacer por ti es hacerte algo de compañía — dijo Owlowicious. — Pero es toda la ayuda que podemos ofrecerte.

—¡Compañía, compañía! — Saltó alegremente Winona. — ¡Los amigos están para eso, para hacerse compañía!

Angel sonrió.

—Gracias chicos pero ¿saben? Tal vez… no sé, hoy una conejita muy hermosa me dio una linda confesión de amor. ¿No será un mensaje divino? Que es el momento de moverse y seguir adelante y…

Suspiró.

—Si no te hace realmente feliz mejor no lo hagas — le aconsejó Opal. — ¿No crees en el amor verdadero, compañero? Porque estás muy enamorado.

—Ustedes dejen — dijo Angel. — Quizá sea lo mejor. ¿Saben? Voy a invitarla a salir.

Todos tenían una gotita en la sien.

—¿Creen que le vaya bien?

—Pues tengo sentimientos encontrados — dijo Tank. — Puede que quiera que encuentre a su amada pero también me preocupa un poco que se esté haciendo viejo, después de todo son animales de corta vida. Sé que acordamos no tocar este tema pero a veces es inevitable.

—Como siempre gracias señor tacto — dijo Owlowicious. — Sólo rezo porque le vaya bien… o está el plan B.

—¿Plan B?

—Sí, esperar a que el lagarto despierte, cuando se desconecta por tanto tiempo casi siempre tiene las mejores ideas.

Mientras tanto Rumble se tumbó sobre su cama aburrido, rayos, ya se había acostumbrado tanto a las bromas con sus amigos que cuando no había nada planeado para el día se sentía realmente aburrido. Fue cuando Thunder llamó a su puerta.

—Oye, aquí hay cierta potrilla que quiere verte Rumble. ¿Le digo que pase? — Sonrió el pegaso negro.

Rumble pareció sorprendido pero asintió alegremente.

—¡Claro, que pase!

Thunder le guiñó un ojo dándole un golpecito amistoso.

—Viejo eres todo un galán, ¿a tu edad tan popular con las chicas? Ni siquiera un conejo tiene nada que envidiarte.

Rumble mejor lo ignoró y se paró mientras Scootaloo entraba.

—¡Ey Rumble! ¿Qué haces?

Rumble se encogió de hombros.

—Pues… ¿qué hace el campeón olímpico de natación de dos a cinco?

—No sé… ¿nada? ¡Ah! Oye en serio que para chistes malos…

—Bueno, olvídalo, ¿qué te trae por aquí Scoots? — Dijo Rumble ya estirándose.

—Igual que tú no tengo nada que hacer y bueno; Apple Bloom sigue en Apple Loosa con su hermano mayor, Spike y Sweetie quién sabe a dónde fueron… y bueno, me la pasé genial contigo ayer. ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Rumble sonrió alegremente, en serio que luego de Spike con quien mejor se llevaba del equipo era Scootaloo, siempre lista para todo tipo de emociones y llena de energía; era del tipo de chica con quien la aventura estaba garantizada.

—Teniendo en cuenta que por culpa tuya desarmé mi scooter ayer no creo que podamos competir hoy…

—Podemos usar las alas — lo retó Scoots.

—Ajá, ¿para que uses una Sonic Dark Explossion? Paso niñita.

Se quedaron pensativos, entonces Rumble abrió el periódico y gritó:

—¡Lo tengo! Recién nos pagaron, ¿quieres ir a ver una obra de teatro? Acaban de estrenar The Star of The Rings Episodio VII: Las reliquias de Ultron y me muero por verla.

—¿La saga del niño que vivía en la alacena de sus malvados tíos que descubre que es un Caballero Jedi, va la escuela Mordor de Jedis y se entera que tiene que destruir el anillo del poder en la Estrella de la Muerte donde fue creado pero la Estrella era custodiada por el señor oscuro que era su padre y que crea una inteligencia artificial que quiere destruir toda la vida orgánica?

—La misma.

—¿Pues qué estamos esperando?

Salieron pero Scootaloo se tropezó con algo.

—¿Y esto? ¿Por qué tienes una jaula vacía en tu cuarto?

Rumble se encogió de hombros.

—Ahí duerme mi conejo, seguro está por ahí saltando; como sus ojos son muy sensibles a la luz no sale de casa, pero es feliz dice ella. En fin, ¿nos vamos?

Por otra parte fue toda una sorpresa que el misterioso y solitario Angel, el líder no oficial de las mascotas en la casa de Fluttershy aceptara la invitación de la conejita. La chica no podía creer la suerte que tuvo y se pasó el día perfumándose y arreglándose para quedar muy bien para el misterioso señor Angel.

—¿Pero a ella qué le verá — Dijo una coneja ya madura y con hijos pero que en su juventud también fue rechazada por Angel.

—¡Ah! Al final sí le gustaban las chicas — dijo cierto conejo por ahí. — Es sólo de esos tipos muy selectivos, ni modo.

Y como los comentarios no dejaban de fastidiar a Angel, prefirió alejarse hasta el momento de la verdad; pero el momento llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¿En qué me metí yo mismo? — Suspiró Angel probándose la moña que le había regalado Fluttershy un día de tantos. — Bueno, tranquilízate Angel puede ser divertido, hazle honor a tu especie; demuestra que eres un playboy de la naturaleza.

Sin más pasó a buscar a la joven a su madriguera y portándose como todo un caballero, la guio hacia el lugar preferido de los animales domésticos; el "café" natural que se encontraba junto al lago. Ambos se sentaron en un tocón de por ahí.

—Bienvenidos al café natural — dijo una ardilla tomando notas en un pedazo de corteza — ¿puedo tomar su orden? Si están indecisos puedo ofrecerles el platón de nueces, se los recomiendo a todos los que vienen.

—¡Oh! Yo quiero la ensalada de hierbajos silvestres y jugo de bayas — dijo la joven. — ¿Y usted señor Angel?

—Lo mismo por favor — dijo Angel.

—Ya sale — dijo la ardilla trepando al árbol más cercano.

Angel se quedó pensativo sin saber qué decir, la joven sólo lo miraba de forma muy curiosa. Al final le sonrió amablemente.

—Y dígame señor Angel, ¿por qué esperó tanto para buscar compañera? Es una pregunta que todos nos hacemos en casa de Fluttershy. Un conejo como tú tan carismático y de renombre siempre tiene solicitudes a todas horas, ¿qué te ha detenido todos estos años?

Angel se arregló su corbata.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Los conejos tenemos una pésima fama, la mayoría nos toma como un montón de torpes que toman lo que se venga; digo hasta tienen esa ridícula metáfora…

—¡Ah sí, reproducirse como conejo! — Se rio pensativa la conejita. — Pero no le veo lo malo.

—¿No le ves lo malo? ¿Cómo que no? ¿No tienes orgullo de coneja? — Saltó Angel molesto, pero se calmó al ver que la chica se había sorprendido por su efusividad. — Oh… lo siento, ¿sí? Es que algunas cosas me alteran fácilmente.

—Calma señor Angel,— sonrió la conejita. — Lo que quería decir era que otros digan lo que quieran; no es asunto nuestro. Además yo lo consideraba a usted más listo que eso, ¿me va a decir que de verdad se molesta por pequeñeces como esa?

Angel suspiró ya más tranquilo, era cierto que se encontraba frustrado pero no por eso debía de descargarse con su cita.

—Perdona, efectivamente algo me tiene molesto desde hace tiempo y… pensé que una cita era lo que necesitaba para relajarme y sobre todo dejar atrás el pasado. Yo no… no es justo que me aguantes el mal humor, lo lamento; concentrémonos en pasarla bien.

La coneja le sonrió a Angel, más bien una sonrisa de ternura.

—Ya me habían dicho que lo pone de malas esta época, que es demasiado serio con el tema de la distribución de madrigueras y demás… pero yo siempre pensé que se sentía solo.

Angel torció el gesto, fue un verdadero alivio cuando la ardilla les trajo su pedido y comió para evitar hablar pero su compañera, de nombre Fabi, siguió.

—Señor Angel, ¿cómo era ella?

El pobre conejo casi se atraganta; por suerte la ardilla sabía primeros auxilios.

—¿Señor Angel? — Preguntó Fabi.

—Ella era… olvídalo, por favor no estoy de humor.

Fabi colocó su patita sobre la de Angel y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciéndole algo de cosquillas bigote contra bigote.

—Señor Angel no puedo permitir que se rinda así como así. Yo… usted me gusta pero soy una adolescente admirando a una celebridad; la súper estrella de la cabaña de Fluttershy. Yo, ¿por qué no la busca señor Angel? Usted puede, usted mantiene el orden en la cabaña; y con la cantidad de animales que hay eso demuestra que usted es capaz de todo.

Angel le sonrió.

—Oye gracias Fabi.

Fabi lo abrazó.

—Bueno, dejando esto de lado… ¿sabe? Mi mejor amigo es un joven agradable y divertido y tal vez tenga sentimientos por mí, ¿qué me aconseja señor Angel?

Angel soltó una alegre carcajada.

—¡Por favor! No soy el más indicado para decirte pero…

El resto de la tarde fue divertida hablando del amigo de Fabi y al final Angel se mostró de mejor humor e incluso fue a buscar a sus amigos con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Ey chicos! — Dijo el conejo.

—¡Angel! ¿Pasó algo bueno? — Preguntó Owlowicious.

—Sí y no. Ayudé a encontrarse a una pareja y me dijeron que no me rindiera; y eso pienso hacer.

—Eso me gusta… uf, juro que el carácter de mi dueña me está afectando pero está bien — dijo Opal. — ¿Y cómo piensas hallar a Fluff, eh?

Rumble iba pasando junto a Scoots comentando lo emocionante que fue cuando el héroe iba en el X-Wing huyendo de los Colacuerno Húngaros que fabricó Ultron para evitar que destruyeran el Anillo del Poder en la Estrella de la Muerte; pero entonces el chico se acercó al grupo.

—Oye, ¿listo para que te eche un casco Angel?

Angel puso mala cara y le dio la espalda al pegaso blanco.

—Vete al diablo Mist. Estoy de buenas así que no me lo arruines ¿sí?

Y le dio la espalda. Rumble se encogió de hombros y se alejó junto con Scoots.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? — Preguntó la pegaso.

—Tú déjalo, ¿me puedes fabricar una nube especial por favor?

—Pues claro, ¿pero por qué?

—Porque grosero y todo el conejo me da algo de pena. ¿Porfis?

Scootaloo asintió alegremente.

—¡Claro!

Regresando a Angel, iba charlando con sus amigos cuando una voz lo llamó:

—¡Oye! ¡Oye Paws! ¿O debería decir Angel? Porque parece que tu dueña te cambió el nombre ¿no es así?

Cuando Angel se volvió fue como un flechazo, como si el mundo entero se congelara; todo menos ella que tranquilamente saltó hacia Angel. Era tal y como la recordaba: un bello y sedoso pelaje negro, nariz rosa y tierna; y bellos ojos rojos que centellaban seductoramente.

—Este… pero esto no puede ser, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Cómo es que te apareces justo ahora? ¡Esto tiene que ser un sueño, estoy soñando! ¿Verdad chicos?

—Eh… nope, yo la veo claramente aquí — dijo Tank rascándose la cabeza.

—Sí, yo también estoy seguro que estoy viendo bien — dijo Owlowicious llegando incluso al extremo de colocarse unas gafas muy al estilo de su dueña. — Sí, es la que describes.

Opal levantó una ceja moviendo los bigotes pero no estaba por completo interesada; y Gummy, él seguía paradote en el caparazón de Tank haciendo su 'fórmula del amor'.

—¡Es real, es real! — Celebró Winona saltando de aquí a allá olisqueando a la coneja.

—Pero no entiendo nada — dijo Angel examinando a su amiga. — ¿Fluff? ¿Eres realmente tú? ¡Pero no puedo creerlo, han pasado años desde que te vi!

La coneja movió sus bigotes tristemente pero rápidamente le sonrió a Angel.

—Lo siento, ¿sí? De hecho he estado aquí en Ponyville todo este tiempo pero soy más una mascota de interiores, mis ojos son muy sensibles a la luz y bueno; si estoy aquí es porque mi dueño tuvo la delicadeza de colocarme una nube para taparme el sol.

—Es verdad que te costaba mucho salir cuando éramos jóvenes — suspiró Angel con nostalgia. — Pero oye, ¿entonces todo este tiempo te encontrabas en Ponyville? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte, Fluff! Si no podías salir yo te hubiera ido a visitar, ¿no me pudiste mandar ni un mensaje?

—Yo tampoco supe nada de ti hasta ahora que mi dueño te escuchó hablando de mí, desde entonces ha tratado de llamar tu atención pero no ha podido — dijo la coneja negra con una leve irritación pero se le pasó pronto. — Por cierto, ya no me llamo Fluff. Igual que a ti mi dueño me puso un nuevo nombre cuando me adoptó. Me llamo Demon.

—Demon, un placer conocerte — dijo Angel con una radiante sonrisa. — ¡Oye! ¿Por qué Demon?

—Mis ojos, rojo sobre negro mi dueño dice que parezco un demonio y le parece cool.

Angel hizo un face-paw pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Ese dueño tuyo tiene que ser un niño — se rio Angel. — Y con razón no pude contactarme contigo, un niño es olvidadizo casi siempre, y pocos son los ponis que pueden comunicarse con los animales.

—Oye no soy ni olvidadizo y puedo comunicarme con los animales mucho mejor que cualquiera — dijo de pronto Rumble asomándose por encima de la nube que le hizo a Demon. — El problema es que cierto conejo me vive mandando a tomar viento cada vez que me acerco.

Angel se le quedó viendo como anonadado, ¿cómo demonios, qué estaba pasando ahí?

—No me mires así lagomorfo, yo toda esta aventura te he estado ofreciendo ayuda, ¿una coneja negra de ojos rojos? Sólo conozco una en todo Ponyville y se hospeda en mi casa.

Angel se preparó para gritarle un buen improperio pero entre Tank y Demon lo detuvieron.

—La culpa fue tuya — dijo Tank, — Mist efectivamente estaba queriendo echarte un casco.

—No hay que llorar por el jugo de zanahoria derramado — dijo Demon sonriéndole. — Tu orgullo te jugó una mala pasada, ¿y qué? Nos encontramos al final y eso es lo que importa. ¿Sabes? Yo también he estado esperándote todo este tiempo; siempre preguntándome qué fue de mi viejo amigo y vecino el cual me robó el corazón desde una muy temprana edad con su pequeño orgullo y su capacidad para resolver todo tipo de situaciones. Verte me hace tan feliz querido amigo, y ya que la hibernación se acerca… ¿te gustaría compartir una madriguera conmigo? Me hace falta mi mejor amigo desde siempre.

Angel se calmó y se aproximó a Demon tomando sus patas. Finalmente frotó su nariz con la de la coneja que tiernamente le devolvió el geto

—Es todo lo que siempre he soñado.

Rumble les sonrió a ambos y se alejó, por suerte la nube la había confeccionado Dark y estaba seguro que acompañaría a Demon todo lo que necesitara. Por su parte las otras mascotas se alejaron también dándoles un tiempo a solas a los amigos reencontrados y se alejaron silenciosamente. De pronto Gummy revivió de improviso y tomó una vara con la cual trazó un complicado diagrama en el suelo.

—¡Eureka! ¡Lo tengo! Siguiendo esta fórmula matemática perfecta los problemas de Angel serán solucionados al instante, todo lo que hay que…

Tank acarició la cabeza de su amigo lagarto.

—No te canses, es como te dije; muchas cosas se solucionan solas.

Gummy no entendió pero sonrió dándose por satisfecho, no era la primera vez que le sucedía y tampoco era algo que le quitara el sueño.

…

El día de la hibernación llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; poco antes que Cloudsdale se posicionara sobre Ponyville para iniciar oficialmente el invierno la mayoría de los animales se habían juntado listos para darle un último adiós a sus cuidadores para luego irse a dormir, entre ellos Angel y Demon que tenía puestas unas hermosas gafas oscuras.

—¿Oye y no le podrías pedir a tu dueño que te arregle los ojos? — Preguntó Angel en cierto punto.

—Pues sí y no — dijo Demon. — Verás, aunque funcionaría en teoría media vez las Portadoras extiendan su aura de Armonía por toda Equestria mis ojos volverían a la normalidad. Pero no me quejo, digo, me gusta ser una mascota de interiores; es bastante cómodo y tengo muchas diversiones a mi alcance.

Angel no dijo más y pronto estuvieron ante su madriguera, se despidieron alegremente de Fluttershy y Rumble que llegaron a despedirlos y entraron. Sería un hermoso invierno por primera vez para ambos uno con compañía.

—Bueno eso fue lindo — dijo Rumble alegremente. — Espero que les vaya bien a esos dos.

—Fue un bello gesto lo que hiciste Rumble — dijo Fluttershy. — Te importan los animales, eso es algo muy bueno.

—Claro que me importan, ¿no por eso siempre les pregunto qué es lo que quieren antes de hacer mi magia? — Dijo Mist. — Además estoy feliz por ellos, ahora tienen todo un invierno para hacer lo que mejor hacen los conejos.

—¿Qué cosa? — Sonrió Fluttershy. — ¿Ser orejudos? ¿Esponjosos? ¿Lindos? ¡Ya sé, saltar por ahí alegremente! ¿O te referías a comer zanahorias?

—Eh, no — sonrió Rumble. — Yo decía reproducirse… ¡como conejos!

—¡Rumble! — Se quejó Fluttershy.

El pegaso blanco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué? ¡Alguien tenía que decirlo!

* * *

 **¡Ah! arruinar momentos, una de las mejores formas de rematar una historia romántica . Espero les haya gustado, estaba pensado como un cap más del fic de Spike al ver cómo me iba quedando decidí crearlo como un One-Shot romántico con un toque de humor repetitivo, me encantan esos chistes. Sin más:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
